Him
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: Cathy relates back on times when a certain someone has been a great person. Hope you like it!


**Me: This story was for yesterday. Okay? Everyone got that?**

**xXHope You like itXx**

I keep thinking of him lately. He's just so helpful and great to me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Cath, whatcha' doing?" he asked coming over to me. I looked up from my history text book to look up at my best friend. He sat down next to me, grinning. I was seating in one of the library tables from the public library with many books surrounding me, but I was reading this book for an essay, hoping it would help the most, because I had to do it by tomorrow. It was around eight P.M and it's really cold today but, hey, it's January! _

_I had a big-ish, hot pink jacket and pink mittens on, but just some pants that kept me a bit warm. He was wearing a red windbreaker and warmer pants than mine and some red gloves so he must have been more comfortable. (and he wasn't doing any work)_

"_Reading this book for an essay. Did the alarms go off?" I asked getting ready to get into gear. He put his hands behind his head and his legs up on the table were there weren't any books while he leaned back on his chair. "No. I was just wondering what you were doing this late by yourself." he said and I looked around me. I was the only person there besides the librarian that was doing work and there wasn't any other person besides him. I looked back at him with a questioning look._

"_Why didn't you just call me on my V-com? And, how did you know I would be here, but why did you get out in the cold this late?" I questioned crossing my arms. He just smirked with his head up and his eyes closed. "You really don't have to care so much. For one, I didn't want to disturb you with the V-com if you were studying. You'd said you were going to study and I figured you came to the library so that answers the first two. As for why I came to look for you now…" he turned to me and opened his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I remember you said you're scared of walking alone at night, and it's even more dangerous in this weather, you know." he said to me sweetly though I could tell he also wanted to smirk because of the me-getting-scared part. I just sighed but smiled._

"_Thanks. But I really do need to finish this." I said and turned back to my book but before I could continue reading it, he put his hand in front of it, blocking words from my view. I looked up and he spoke before I could say something._

"_Cath, you can't make an essay of everything you read." he said gesturing to all the books. "And you don't have to make it ten pages, just five or three." he said picking up my notebook that had notes of all the books I've read so far. "Just choose one topic." he said simply and leaning back. 'Something tells me he also came to-'_

"_Help you with your homework.' he finished for me even though I know he can't read minds. "I did come for that too and I'm sure you were thinking it. The sooner you're done, the sooner you can get home safe." he replied and took out a book from his schoolbag, which I barely noticed he has. He slid the book towards me and I read the title. 'Aliens, True or False?' _**(I made that up. I have no idea if there is a book that's called that.)**

"_You said the essay could be about anything a while back, didn't you? Well, what better extra credit topic than something that you enjoy to actually debate about?" he said and smiled. "And I'll help because I'm pretty sure that if I let you do it all, something might slip." he said referring to my arguments with Mr. Fusster on previous years and that I often slipped things like that I could be an alien. I just nodded happily, hoping we could finish soon._

_*End of Flashback*_

That was some months ago. I got an A+ thanks to him and I thanked him but he said it was fine and just glad that he could help. He's also so determined in the things he does. He makes sure that if he starts something, he finishes it. He's also really nice with others, even if they're strangers, and that's something I really like about him.

_*Flashback*_

_We were walking towards the park talking about random things when we saw it. By the Addison Single Statue, there was a girl around John's age. She was practically pushed back against it because there were two guys in front of her but they looked closer to our age. She looked really scared when looking at them and when she tried to look away, they grabbed her from her chin and made her look at them. Her light brown hair was falling down to her hazel eyes and they were getting watery. They just smirked at her._

_In an instant, I felt a small wind and then I saw him running towards them and got between the three in an instant. I jogged over too and heard what he told them. "Leave her alone. She clearly doesn't want your company." he said in a rough, yet demanding, voice. The two boys may have been around our age but they knew not to mess with him. When the two left, he turned to the girl. "You okay?" he asked with his normal, kind, voice. She seemed a bit startled in the change of attitude and voice but recovered quickly. "Yeah, thanks. They've been bothering me for some time and wouldn't leave me alone." she answered, her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Would you like for us to take you home? Those two could still be somewhere around." I said looking around the park for them. She nodded. "Please, if it's no bother to you" she said and he smiled. "It's not. C'mon." he said and led us out of the park._

_*End of Flashback*_

The girl thanked us when we dropped her of and so did her parents. I love to see his nice side and I love to see when he shows it to others.

He can always make us smile and laugh even when we're on a mission. (and possibly about to die)

He can always be there for us, like when Grandpa got an Earth cancer, (and once I was told that was _bad_) he comforted me after I got the idea of how bad it was. He kept telling me it was going to be okay, and it was after a while.

He's always there when I need him.

"C'mon Cath. It'll be all right. You're a great singer and you never have stage fright or any kind of fright dealing with people so why now?" he asked me and I could see he was frustrated with me for 'overreacting'. I am not overreacting! This is HUGE! The whole school's here and a bunch of other people. It's even on TV!!

"For the last time, there are MANY people watching!" I exclaimed but not loud enough for others to look. He gave me 'So?' look and I sighed. "I'm afraid I'll mess up okay." I said looking down. He kneeled under me so I would see him even with my head down.

"You couldn't mess up even of you tried." He said smiling. I heard my name called out and before I could run away, (which I was _so_ going to) I was grabbed by him and pushed towards the stage. 'I'm so getting back at him for this if something does happen!' I thought and grabbed the mic. Then music started playing and I took a breath while seeing that he was already in the audience with the other two.

_(L.O.V.E., love)_

_(L.O.V.E.)_

_(L.O.V.E., love)_

_(L.O.V.E.) – _I took in another breath and sang, but I kept looking at him.

_I see your face,  
I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in, - _They seem to like it so far…_  
Tell me your dreams,  
I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!_Yay! They're dancing! That means they like it! Yay!

We all wanna believe in love,  
We all wanna believe in somethin',  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's singin' in our hearts, (our hearts)  
Yeah it's bigger than us! -

I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy, (galaxy)  
see the world with clarity,  
Oh-oo-oh, Oh-oo-oh

_We all have a long way, to go,  
But I know,  
We're getting closer everyday, Everyday! – _He was cheering me on and giving me a 'Told you so' look with a 'This is awesome!' look mixed into they're all really enjoying it!_  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture,  
That's singin' in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than us!_

We all want to believe in love, (believe in love)  
We all want to believe in somethin',  
Bigger than just us, -

It fills the universe,  
It lights the skies above,  
It rescues our hearts,… with love,  
(L.o.v.e, love)  
with love!  
(L.o.v.e, love)  
That's what's bigger than us!  
(bigger than us, c'mon)  
It's love,  
it's love, that's bigger than us  
It's love,  
it's love, that's bigger than us  
(Whoo!)  
It's love, it's love!  
(it's love, it's love!)  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something',  
Bigger than just us…

I sang and finished. I bowed and I had to stay backstage for about five minutes so the judges could decide the winner since I was the last. Let me tell you where I am.

I'm competing in Singletown's Miss Pageant. All I need to do is sing a song, easy right? Not if making a single mistake could cause you the win. It's pretty hard when you think about it.

"And the new winner for this year is… CATHY SMITH!" the announcer exclaimed and I heard Wendy's "Whaaaat?!!" though I ignored it and walked happily to the stage. After, I just walked back and I saw the three standing there waiting for me.

"Great job Cathy!" Sam said and hugged me. "Thanks and you guys too." I said to the boys. "By the way, I talked to the guys for the record deal and they said you need a manager soo…" he said and I smiled. "Go ahead. And you, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said to both smiling. They nodded and went. Then, Sam turned to me.

"Cathy, how do you feel about Danny?" she said and I smiled.

"How I feel about him? He's the perfect brother."

I smiled looking his way where he was talking to the guys he'd mentioned and was smirking, probably loving that he would get to do all of the things a manager does.

* * *

**Levin: Well, hope you ALL liked it.**

**Me and Levin: !!Happy birthday Story Writing Guy!!**


End file.
